Naruto
Naruto is a main character of the series. He is the average ninja in the Fire Village. Naruto sucks, and all he really wants to do is play Runescape. He has stupid blonde hair and a stupid orange jumpsuit, and is very noobish. Background Naruto's background is currently unknown, however, it is possible that his vision was him remembering his past, though this is just speculation. Appearance Naruto is the worst ninja because of his stupid outfit and stupid looks to him. He wears a bright orange jumpsuit with black designs on it. The jumpsuit doesn't reach his ninja sandals, which are black. Naruto has blonde spiky hair that is also very bright. His entire look to him is very bright and too colorful, Naruto is an idiot who doesn't know how to dress properly as a ninja. Biography Rescuing Gisei Naruto is listening to Kakashi talk about failing a mission and being a loser when suddenly Tsunade appears and states Kakashi a mission waiting for him from someone. This person is none other than Jiraiya, who gives Kakashi the mission of saving TISS member Gisei. When Naruto and Kakashi arrive, AC member Fugaku appears. Fugaku quickly dispatches Gisei and Kakashi, trapping them in a prison of his. Naruto tries to attack, but is caught in a prison as well. However, Naruto consumes the dark power inside of the prison, and starts glowing black and looks incredibly shady and dark. Naruto attacks Fugaku again, only this team dealing a lot of damage to Fugaku, and Fugaku falls against Naruto. Kakashi and Gisei are released from the prisons thanks to Naruto, and Naruto passes out. When he comes to, Fugaku is gone, supposedly killed by Kakashi, and Kakashi and Naruto return back to the Fire Village. Present for Gnauh Kakashi sends Naruto on a mission to deliver a gift to a dumb man named Gnauh. Gnauh is located in the Shadow Village, so Naruto travels there and meets an idiotic idiot there named Zaku. Zaku orders Naruto to stop because he (Naruto) must be searched. After the search, Zaku attempts to start a conversation with Naruto. However, Naruto yells at Zaku, who in return, gets on Naruto's case. As the two bicker, a dumb looking man appears behind Zaku, says something Jiraiya-ish, and then leaves. Zaku asks who it was, and Naruto states he will chase after him, which he does. As Zaku meets Doreichi and is knocked out, Naruto meets Gnauh, the strange looking idiot who appeared before, and so Naruto delivers the gift to Gnauh. The gift turns out to be a small lump of shit, which Gnauh loves. With that, Gnauh reveals he is being chased by a bounty hunter named Doreichi. Naruto shrugs it off, and leaves. But Doreichi appears and shoots his claw at Naruto, who is knocked down. Naruto tries to get up, but he is suddenly taken out by Doreichi, who starts to move at top speed. As Naruto lays on the ground, Doreichi tries to capture Gnauh, but Gnauh makes a run for it. The escape is futile, and as Gnauh is about to be killed, Naruto starts to have a vision. He has a vision about working with a man named Minato, who is about to teach him something. But before anything happens, another strange man, whose name is unknown, appears and says Minato is needed for TISS. In the real world, Naruto's dark power leaks out again, and attacks Doreichi. Doreichi is easily beaten and punched down a hole, vanishing. Naruto collapses, and Gnauh leaves the scene. Kakashi appears and warns Naruto of a bounty hunter named Doreichi, but realizes Naruto has already fought the bounty hunter. Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training Naruto is confronted by a new resident of the Fire Village, Little Bird. Little Bird forces Naruto to play with him. Since it is the only form of entertainment he knows, Naruto goes off to find his laptop in order to show Little Bird the wonderful world of Runescape. With that, Little Bird runs into some trouble, and with no help from Naruto, gets out of it on account of Shikamaru. Naruto returns and acts as if he has it bad, when really Naruto is the fuck. Kakashi appears and tells Naruto someone else will be training him. Naruto hurries off to find the new trainer. It is learned that Naruto's new trainer is none other than former murderer Yamato. Yamato asks Naruto to unleash his greatest technique in front of him. Naruto uses Rasengan, however, it is incredibly weak and pathetic that almost nothing is seen with the attack and no damage is done at all whatsoever. Yamato questions Naruto's ability and mocks him, and Naruto becomes irritated and tells Yamato to use a technique that is stronger. Yamato summons a strange purple technique that quickly attacks Naruto and defeats him. Naruto gets up and curses Yamato out. With that, Yamato starts to explain to Naruto how someone trains a technique. He states that you must immobilize someone and eat them, and thus you will become more powerful according to the greater number of people you eat. Naruto suggests merely training the technique that using it constantly and improving the flaws. Shikamaru appears and states he was sent by Kakashi to check up on Naruto. Yamato tells Shikamaru to stay because he will be able to test Naruto's technique, AKA Naruto will attack Shikamaru with the technique to see the damage. Shikamaru sighs and curses Kakashi under his breath. Naruto charges towards Shikamaru and uses Rasengan, which once again fails. Shikamaru starts to mock Naruto this time, and Yamato suggests to Naruto that he should use all of his chakra. So he does, and once again he uses Rasengan on Shikamaru. To everyone's surprise, Shikamaru starts to scream in pain, and Naruto asks if the technique inflicted damage. However, Shikamaru denies that, and Naruto wonders why Shikamaru was yelling. Itachi appears and asks Yamato to come with him, which he does. Since Yamato is gone, Shikamaru suggests to stop training and just go home or do something different, something not together. Naruto completely ignores the suggestion and uses Rasengan on Shikamaru again. This Rasengan is different though, it is larger in size and it starts to grow across Shikamaru. Just as the Rasengan is about to grow even larger, it completely vanishes, and Shikamaru says the technique still sucks and Naruto still sucks. Naruto becomes even angrier. Again Shikamaru tries to convince Naruto stop training, but Naruto refuses to give up. Jiraiya appears out of nowhere, and tells Naruto and Shikamaru strange info that no one can decipher. Jiraiya merely tells the two to come with him. The three return to confront Itami and stop him from killing Kakashi. Naruto comes late however, and ruins the entire mood. As Jiraiya prepares an attack, Shikamaru grabs a hold of Itami's arm, and Naruto grabs Itami's leg. With Itami unable to move, Jiraiya spits out fire with a giant toad, and Naruto and Shikamaru jump out of the way. Hoping he can put the technique to use, Naruto charges at Itami with Rasengan, but Itami quickly takes out Naruto before he is able to do anything. Naruto wakes up later, with Kakashi and Shikamaru by his side, however, the dark power starts to take over Naruto again. Kakashi hurries over to Kakashi to stop Naruto from going berserk, but Naruto does not cooperation. Because of that, Itami is able to cut through both Naruto and Kakashi, who fall. Naruto gets up, still being controlled by the dark power, and before he is able to attack, Itami strikes his hand against Naruto's chest. Itami starts to drain the dark power from Naruto, and after that, Naruto collapses. As the fight processed, Itachi shoots a giant fireball towards Itami, with Naruto's body in the crossfire, but Shikamaru retrieves Naruto's body before he is harmed. Red Dawn's Search Naruto meets up with Shikamaru after a week break, and they discuss the matter of how unfair it is that they are forced to do another mission after dealing with Itami. With that said and done, Naruto and Shikamaru go off to find Shino, the man who knows what their mission is. Afterwards, Naruto and Shikamaru run into Kakashi and Gisei. Gisei states that Shino was found gutted in an alley way. Naruto shrugs it off and leaves to play Runescape. Naruto and Shikamaru wait for other people to arrive to give them their mission. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro arrive, and state the mission is to find a gem. They also state that they will be attending the mission as well. The team find the location of the gem, but lack the supplies to dig the gem up. Naruto suggests using his Rasengan, but Shikamaru says that his Rasengan is horrible. Deidara and Pain arrive, and they start picking off the team. Naruto starts to lag, but soon regains his Internet connection and smashes Pain across the battlefield. But Naruto is soon tricked by Deidara, and is knocked unconscious. As a huge dome of sand surrounds Deidara, someone grabs Naruto and brings his body out of the way. Back in Konoha, Naruto and Shikamaru and Temari worry about Kankuro and Gaara. Naruto starts to lag again, and is left behind. After a short talk with the village leader, Shikamaru assembles a group to look for Kankuro, Gaara, and Asuma, with Naruto being a member of the group. The team, including Naruto, set out on their mission. Captain Snow's Plan and the Four Demons Naruto, tagging along with Shikamaru and Kiba, run into Asuma and Gaara, and have them returned back to the village. Kiba leaves, and now it is only Shikamaru and Naruto. The two search some more, and soon come across two demons named Rock Lee and Neji. Rock Lee quickly and instantly kicks Naruto out of the way, separating him from Shikamaru to have a one-on-one battle with him. Rock Lee charges at Naruto and throws a punch, with strikes Naruto in the stomach, and also makes the ground blow up slightly. Naruto rises again, but is soon smashed into the air by Rock Lee, and then beaten down to the ground. However, Naruto fails to be defeated, as he rises again to face Rock Lee. But Rock Lee starts to unleash a strange power, that completely turns his skin red and (somehow) increases his speed as well. With that, Rock Lee knocks Naruto into the air at lightning speed, and Naruto is beaten around violently and incredibly fast. Naruto is beaten to the ground once more, only this time he is connected by a thread. Rock Lee pulls the thread towards him, pulling Naruto as well, and Naruto is smashed straight on in the face by Rock Lee. Naruto falls to the ground, and once again rises, which is a complete shock and surprise to Rock Lee. Rock Lee charges a final attack that will supposedly finally kill Naruto, and as Naruto starts to run out of the way, Iruka appears and says he's after Naruto. Naruto ignores Iruka's words and merely watches and Iruka is hit by Rock Lee's attack, sending him flying. As Iruka flies out of the area, Rock Lee stares at the ground and curses Iruka for interrupting him. As Rock Lee does this, Naruto runs behind Rock Lee and prepares Rasengan. Rock Lee quickly turns around and kicks Naruto, but it is revealed to be only a clone. As Rock Lee stares dumbfounded at the sight, Naruto appears behind Rock Lee, and hits him straight on with Rasengan. Unlike before, when the Rasengan would not do any damage, the Rasengen this time started to grow larger and larger and smashed into Rock Lee, sending him into the battlefield of Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto runs over and claims his victory as Neji and Rock Lee flee. Techniques .]] Rasengan Naruto's Rasengan is wind compressed in a sphere and is used to send opponents flying with great force. Naruto's Rasengan used to be incredibly pathetic and made Naruto look very weak. However, now, Naruto's Rasengan has improved (somehow). Now, his Rasengan rolls on the ground and enlarges in size a great amount, and it tumbles and tackles opponents and then sends them flying away. Dark Power After consuming dark power from Fugaku, Naruto started to form a black liner around him, giving him unbelievable strength and speed. But Naruto's personality would go off; Naruto would start to become violent his with allies, and become very irrational in battle. A tail also grew on Naruto when his power is unleashed. As of now, Naruto's dark power was stripped from him by Itami, but according to Iruka, he still somehow has a small drop of the dark power inside of him. Category:Characters Category:Fire Village Resident